


Reborn Dreamswap auau

by GlitterGlitch



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamswap (Undertale), reborn dreamswap auau
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterGlitch/pseuds/GlitterGlitch
Summary: After Dream succeeds in splitting the destiny bond between them, he kills Nightmare. Shortly after doing so, he realises killing Nightmare was a grave mistake. Sometime in the mere future, Nightmare wakes up and is disturbed when he sees the remains of JR.





	1. Waking up again

“D-Dream… please, I don’t want to die.” Nightmare pleaded, unable to move due to his power being drained by the large mechanism in the room. Dream stared down at him with a cold expression, though deep down he was just suppressing his true emotions. “I’m sorry Nightmare, but I must do this for the greater good. Goodbye, Nightmare.”

Nightmare gasped as he felt cold steel pierce his soul, pain racked through his body within a split second and his vision became hazy. He whimpered a little before completely dropping to the floor, feeling warm blood pooling all around him.

The last thing he heard was the sound of Dream beginning to sob and a low rumbling that shook the ground. He made a weak confused noise as he saw a spark ignite in the corner of the room shortly before his vision became completely consumed by darkness.

—–

Nightmare awoke to feel strangely weightless, mumbling softly as he opened his eyes to blearily stare. He looked down and flinched as he realised he was seemingly hovering within a void, darkness choking out the light. “U-uh…?” His voice seemed to echo in this strange place.

“Wh-where the heck am I?” He continued to stare in all directions, incredibly confused and unnerved by his surroundings. The silence of the place only made him feel even more uncomfortable.

He continued to drift through the air, wondering what the hell was going on. How long had it been since he awoke? Hours? Days? Weeks, maybe even years had passed. There was no way of knowing how much time had passed. Nightmare sighed, almost completely giving up. He didn’t even know where he was, or how to get out.

He stopped moving and just let himself hover stationary, closing his eyes. A few moments passed by with continued silence, Nightmare was used to it by now.

He cracked an eye open slightly as he suddenly heard something. It sounded like something pulsing around him. His soul suddenly flared with a burning pain and Nightmare’s eyes both snapped open. He hissed as the pain grew. It felt as though his soul was being torn apart and forced back together with some strange new energy.

His breath hitched as the pain coiled around his entire body, causing all of his joints to ache.

It felt like an eternity before the pain ceased. Consciousness being lost moments later.

—–

The sound of rushing air and bristling leaves greeted Nightmare as he awoke again, letting out a soft whimper as he shifted on the grass. The blades of grass tickled his sides as he shifted, causing him to lose his sleepiness swiftly. He blinked a few times before pushing himself up to stand and took a few steps, leaves crunching beneath his feet.

He could feel a strange warmth that mingled with the generic bitterness he had grown so used to feeling. The warmth seemed to soothe him a little. It felt strange yet oddly familiar, though Nightmare couldn’t figure out why.

Towering above him was a tree that brought back painful memories as soon as he caught sight of it. It was the very same kind of tree him and Dream once protected together, though all of the apples were all half gold bleeding into cyan blue. The tree itself was way larger in size, towering so high up that Nightmare could have sworn some of the branches had risen above the clouds, and the base of the tree was five times the size of the tree Nightmare and Dream had protected. It was so large that if it were hollowed out it would be big enough to live inside.

Surrounding the large apple tree was a thick forest of several other trees, some seemed to be tangled around others and had thick vines running up their bases and hanging from the branches. In the distance, Nightmare could just barely make out the edge of a stone wall. As he slowly wandered towards it, he could make out more of the ruins. The walls were a tarnished gold colour, crumbling with age and years of weathering. Most of the structure had almost completely been swallowed whole by the forest, leaves and vines climbing up the old stone and crawling along what was left of the floor. Moss seemed to be pushing through each crack in the old walls.

Even through all of the damage that time had done to the structure, Nightmare still knew exactly what kind of place this once was.

He began to run his hands along the remains of the walls, smelling the damp air that had a rotten scent that lingered. He mindlessly made his way through the ruined entrance until he spotted something left abandoned in the centre of the old room. Rusted steel rested on the floor, covered slightly by a small pile of leaves and only slightly glinting as sunlight shone through a hole in the ceiling. Nightmare crouched and tentatively brought his hand towards it’s aged hilt, grasping it firmly and lifting it up as he stood back up. He stared at it for a few moments, running his hand along the rusted steel which was still stained with dried blood. There was no denying who it once belonged to as it still had the symbol of a sun carved into the old blade.

Tears began to form at the corners of his eyes as he shuddered, memories of Dream driving the blade through his chest as he begged for life flooding his mind. He backed away and dropped the rusted claymore, rendering a loud clattering noise that echoed through the air. His breathing became sporadic and he grasped his chest, panic and sadness washing over him as he backed away further and turned to run.

As soon as he left the ruins he ran back over to the apple tree, slumping against it’s base and sliding down to sit on the long grass. He buried his head into his hands as he sat there, trembling with sadness. Just how much time had passed since then? It had to have been over a few hundred years. Though it was impossible to tell.

The sudden surge of emotions overwhelmed Nightmare, and he soon found himself unable to move as tiredness and exhaustion washed over him. He could feel his eyes weighing down and his breathing becoming evened out as sleep beckoned him. He let his eyes fall shut and let the sounds of rushing wind fade into white noise as he drifted to sleep. He had plenty of time to figure out what to do next, but for now, all he wanted to do was rest and hopefully forget about the agonising memories for a while.


	2. Breaking Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream suddenly realises that Nightmare's death didn't make the multiverse a better place, and now he's forced to watch as everything seemingly breaks apart around him

Dream took in a shuddering breath, finally losing his impassive composure, allowing a flood of emotions to suddenly rush through him. The sadness felt like a tidal wave that struck his soul in seconds, as his eyes blurred with tears. 

He couldn’t tear his eyes away from Nightmare, watching as the other lay sprawled across the floor, a puddle of blood staining Nightmare’s clothes crimson. His eyes were still open, though he was not staring at Dream, instead, staring out somewhere behind where Dream stood. Nightmare made what sounded like a confused noise shortly before his eyes fluttered shut, his breathing slowing until it came to an abrupt stop and his body went limp. 

Dream’s legs suddenly gave way and he dropped to his knees, now sobbing loudly as he was struck with regret at the realisation that he would never be able to hear Nightmare’s voice again. He mumbled apologies as he trembled uncontrollably, at first not even noticing the sudden hungry fire that had ignited just behind him, or the rumbling that echoed and shook the ground. It all faded into the background as Dream sobbed.

He only lifted his head when the sound of muffled screaming through the walls caught his attention. He forced himself to stand up and turned, flinching when he saw the blazing fire that seemed to grow larger despite the lack of flammable objects to fuel it. “What? How did-” He was sharply cut off by another scream echoing from outside the room. Turning his head in the direction that the screaming was coming from. 

In a panic, he left the room and rushed over to see that somehow, not just the room he was in but the entire hallway had also been engulfed by flames. A young cat monster who had been working as a guard was desperately trying to extinguish the fire that was quickly cooking his fur. A Toriel came rushing in shortly after tightly holding onto a bucket of water. She glanced over to Dream briefly before approaching the burning cat monster, tossing the bucket’s contents over him. The flames swiftly died down and the cat monster sighed with relief, whispering thank yous to Toriel as more monsters and humans entered with water buckets in hand.

Dream was about to question them on what on earth had happened when another rumble shook the ground. Everyone in the room fell silent. Toriel broke the suffocating silence with a sharp gasp and pointed to the wall. Dream’s gaze followed where Toriel was pointing and his eyes widened as he watched a crack as it snaked its way down the structure, followed by more cracks that ran up and down the wall.

Another rumble.

The floor beneath their feet began buckle causing a few of the guards to lose their balance and stumble to the cold, hard floor. Dream couldn’t believe what he was seeing, he couldn’t understand why JR was suddenly breaking apart right before his eyes.

“Lord Dream we need to evacuate, it’s not safe here.” One of the guards spoke up, gesturing for Dream to head for the elevator. Deep down he didn’t want to leave, the death of Nightmare along with JR suddenly breaking apart was too much for him. He’d worked so hard for so long to build up his organisation, to create a better multiverse. Seeing all of his hard work suddenly collapsing around him was heartbreaking, and it happened right after he had brought his once childhood friend’s life to an end. His chest felt heavy with negative emotions, he couldn’t understand why he was still feeling them. Nightmare was dead, so why did he feel so awful? And why was everything suddenly collapsing around him? It didn’t make sense.

“Lord Dream please, you must leave this place!” The guard yelled as the floor continued to buckle until it split apart leaving gaping holes. Having no other choice, Dream begrudgingly followed everyone else into the elevator, using his wings to propel himself over the gaping abyss-like holes. As he entered the elevator he folded his wings tightly behind his back and made them intangible so as to not take up too much of the cramped space. 

It was then that the question abruptly entered Dream’s mind. Did Nightmare’s death somehow cause this? 

\-----

“Uuuuurgh, can you just keep quiet for a second?” Ink grumbled as Cross continued to sob uncontrollably. Error glared at Ink “Shut up Ink, can’t you see he’s distressed?” Error growled, wishing that he was in the same cell as Cross to comfort him.  
“Why should I care? I can’t feel shit.” Ink crossed his arms as he spoke, wearing a bitter expression on his face. Error just huffed and let himself fall onto the cot in his cell, he was so sick of hearing Ink bitching about Cross.

Cross’ sobbing slowly became incoherent mumbling, he curled into a ball and sat at the very edge of the cell. He looked like he was slowly going insane. He started to claw at his hair, ripping out clumps and letting it all fall to the floor around him. Seconds later his eyes twitched. “NIGHTMARE!” He yelled. His voice strained and went hoarse midway through his yelling, causing him to fall silent as his voice died in his throat.

“Finally, he’s shut the fuck up.” Ink said in an agitated tone, glaring at Cross as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. Cross merely whimpered and fell back against the walls of the cell, letting his body slide down so he could sit. He sniffled as he sat there and huddled against the wall, squinting his eyes shut as tears continued to stream down his face.

The room was silent, save for the occasional sniffle from Cross. Ink sighed and stared impassively at the floor. Finally some peace and quiet. He didn’t like the fact that Dream had specifically asked him to guard the two for them, especially when Cross was a loud, sobbing mess.  
At least they were both silent now, it made things a little easier to put up with.

Ink blinked and focused his eyes when he heard the sound of something rumbling, followed by the sensation of the ground vibrating beneath his feet. “What the fuck?” he whispered to himself.  
Error sat up and stood from the cot in his cell, looking just as perplexed as Ink at the rumbling. Cross stared down at the floor as he felt the room shake. He stood up and walked closer to the cell bars. “The fuck was that?” He asked in a raspy voice, still straining a little from all the sobbing and yelling. “I don’t know, it’s probably nothing.” Ink responded, though his expression seemed to look vaguely concerned. “Probably nothing? The ground just shook, that’s a pretty big nothing if you ask me.” Error said as he gestured to the floor.

The room shook once again causing Error to fall to the floor. He groaned in pain and growled a little when Ink snickered. “You’re such an asshole, Ink.” Error muttered as he stood back up, only to pause when he heard a loud noise from behind. He turned to see crevices slowly forming in the walls, getting larger and larger with every second. “Oh shit that looks dangerous, I’m outta here. I’m sure boss will understand.” Error’s eyes widened in shock and he rushed up to the cell bars “W-wait Ink! Can’t you at least give us the key so we can escape before this place collapses?” Error asked in a panicked tone, but Ink had already left the dungeon.

Error started trembling and glitching, tears sliding down his face as he turned to face the walls. He watched as each chip became a new crack that stretched across the wall, further weakening it. “I can’t believe he just left us here.” Cross mumbled, even through his raspy voice, Error could still hear the sorrow and hopelessness in his tone. Error sighed sadly, wandering up to the wall next to Cross’ cell. He tentatively lifted a hand up to the wall and touched in, pressing his forehead against it as he did so. “I wish we were in the same cell, at least we could comfort each other a little more before…” he shakily exhaled as the words died in his throat at the grim thought that they would probably die soon.

Both of them fell silent for a while, not even knowing what was worth talking about. Ten minutes went past without a sound from either of them, the silence occasionally being broken by the sounds of the walls crumbling and the ground shaking. Both of them lifted up their heads as they heard the shuffling of feet coming from outside the dungeon, clearly they were evacuating everyone. Everyone except the people locked in cells, afterall, why would they bother to save criminals?

Error sighed as the shuffling of feet grew more and more distant, he sat himself down on the floor with his back leaning against the wall that separated him from Cross. The silence continued for a few more minutes. “Look on the bright side, at least we’ll get to be reunited with Nightmare. Then we can terrorise all of the other ghosts in the afterlife.” Cross chuckled hollowly as he spoke, sounding miserable yet still trying his best to lighten the mood. Error also chuckled a little, though he soon started to break down and sob.

Chunks of the wall broke free and fell to the ground below shortly after Cross and Error had fallen silent again. Both of them braced themselves as the rubble began to pile up. They listened as the roof above finally caved in, the sounds of wood splitting and glass shattering echoing as each floor above them collapsed. Error and Cross drew in one final breath before they saw the burnt and twisted floor boards bend and snap as the weight of bricks fell on top of them, pushing through the ceiling and crushing the dungeon below.

\-----

“I-I did this… This is my fault.” Dream whispered through tears. In the distance, screams could be heard along with the sound of crackling flames as it cooked flesh and burnt entire forests to the ground.  
Ink stood beside Dream, silent. He didn’t have anything to say. He didn’t even attempt to comfort Dream. He didn’t want to comfort Dream. He only stood silently watching as the ground in the distance split and gave way beneath unsuspecting people, causing them to fall into the magma within and watched the ash slowly choked out the sun as everything around them was seemingly breaking apart.


	3. Finding a way back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare has a terrible dream, when he wakes up he feels a strange desire to travel to a particular au

It had been a while since Nightmare had woken up. In that time he came to realise that the multiverse was a very different place now. And it didn’t take him long to realise he seemed to be the only person left in the entire multiverse, or what was left of the multiverse. There was only a few au’s left in existence.  
He’d spent days wandering through the au’s, looking for any signs of someone out there, but it all seemed futile. Every au he’d ventured to so far was abandoned and left in ruins, and with each visit to these au’s he was losing hope and growing more and more lonely. He just wanted things to go back to the way they were. He just wanted to go home to Cross and Error, play mario kart with them and pretend that none of this had ever happened.

He stared up at the night sky with a look of utter dismay. He couldn’t even tell what day it was or how much time had passed, his only indication of time being where the sun was in the sky.  
A gentle breeze brushed past his shoulders, prompting him to shift closer to the crackling campfire he had made. The warmth and glow was comforting, causing Nightmare to yawn drowsily. He closed his eyes and sighed, lying on the soft grass and curling up close to the warmth of the fire. He silently listened to the sounds of distant crickets, rushing gusts of wind and owls as he felt himself drifting. Soon, it all faded into a familiar silence.

Nightmare shuddered as he found himself now sitting alone in a cold, dark cell. Dread weighed heavily in his soul and he felt his stomach churning with sudden nausea.   
He was frozen in place, too afraid to move. He could feel his soul racing as a cold sweat ran down his forehead, his breath was rapid and he struggled to keep himself calm. 

A few moments went by with nothing but an eerie silence that made him shiver. Though the silence didn’t last as a sudden rumbling echoed and caught Nightmare off guard, he squinted his eyes shut briefly in a panic. The rumbling ceased after a minute and the silence continued. He hesitated for a few moments before opening his eyes, flinching when he saw the now collapsed cells. He had somehow been moved to the other side of the cell bars in the process.

He blinked, seeing something strange poking out from underneath the rubble. He shifted closer and crouched down to inspect it, nearly falling backwards from shock when he realised what it was. A pale hand that was holding a darker hand, equally as bloody as each other. Both arms seemed to be in separate cells, though they somehow managed to reach over to each other, and hold hands. “No….no no no no no, w-why…. Why am I being f-forced to see this?” Nightmare asked as he felt tears begin to slide down his cheeks. Before he could even move to stand, everything around him shifted once again, so fast that if Nightmare blinked he would have missed the sudden shift. He started to sob as he forced himself to stand up.

It was almost as if he was standing in a world frozen in time, flames and falling roof tiles frozen in place. It was both interesting and horrifying to witness. He started to walk slowly through the broken world, seeing many innocent people with faces stuck in a permanent scream of terror as they watched the ground crumble beneath them. Nightmare briefly glanced up at the sky above which was black with thick ash. His nausea worsened as he continued to walk and take in every detail of what was around him, imagining the sounds of screaming, thick ash filled suffocating air and the smell of charred flesh that would follow, had this world not been frozen in place. He stopped when he saw Dream a short distance away. Even though Dream’s expression was frozen Nightmare could still tell that the other was regretful and distraught in the moment. He felt so conflicted, not knowing whether to feel hatred or sympathy towards Dream. He decided to approach Dream, staring intensely into the other’s eyes once he got closer. He was about to touch Dream when a sudden light blinded him, and the sounds of chirping birds broke the silence.

He grumbled as he sat up, feeling a little rough from the nightmare he just had. He squinted his eyes at the brightness of the sun that poked through the trees and got to his feet, wobbling slightly as he gradually regained his bearings. “Stupid fucking nightmares.” He muttered to himself.  
He stretched his back in an attempt to shake off his sleepiness. He started to think more intently about the nightmare, it was the first time he’d ever had a nightmare like that. He started to question whether what he saw was something from the past or whether it was all just made up, it seemed too vivid to have been made by his own mind. “If only there was a way for me to…?” It was as if some unknown force had planted the thought in his mind right at that moment. “Is time travel even possible?” He hesitated, it seemed too crazy to be possible. “Nah.” He shrugged as he realised how stupid it was to ponder about it.

\---

Nightmare had just finished eating a fish he had managed to catch from a nearby river he had found. It was difficult and frustrating to catch but he managed it. He sat by the newly built campfire, staring at the fish as it cooked over the fire on a stick he had poked through it. Watching it cook reminded him of the grim nightmare he had woken from only a few hours ago, and the thoughts of time travel he had pondered over. In that moment he felt a sudden strong desire to travel to other aus. He lifted the now fully cooked fish off of the fire. Biting into it as he thought about where he should go. 

After he was done eating, he gave in to the strong urges and opened a portal to a seemingly random au. He hesitated as he stared at the portal he had just opened, though he didn’t hesitate for long. He felt as though something invisible was intentionally pulling him through as he stepped into the portal.   
The place he had been taken to was dark and unlike the other aus he had seen so far. Unlike the others, it didn’t appear to be in ruin but it’s atmosphere gave off an ominous feel. It appeared to be some kind of dark corridor, the stone walls and floor were an inky black colour that seemed to swallow the light from the torches that burned with strangely violet flames. The air felt oddly damp and heavy. Though despite the appearance of the place, Nightmare continued to move. He brushed his hand along the walls as he made his way further down the corridor. 

At the end of the long corridor was a large door with strange runic markings lining the edges of it’s frame. The runes seemed to glow in the same violet colour as the torches. Nightmare stopped as he made it to the door, running his hand along the carved runes and feeling a strange warmth from each one. He didn’t even hesitate to push the door open, curiosity overriding his nervousness. “Woah.” His eyes widened at the sight of the room as he entered, gasping as he glanced up towards a strange humming large orb of magic. It glowed cyan that lit up the dark room as it levitated slightly above the floor. The glow was mesmerizing and Nightmare couldn’t tear his eyes away from it was he approached it. Below it was a rounded stone base with roman numerals engraved into it counting from one to ten, each glowing cyan much like the orb itself. 

“What the heck is this thing?” Nightmare whispered to himself as he stepped closer, lifting his arm up towards it as he felt drawn to touch it. “You wish to reverse the mistakes of the past? Touch the time orb and let yourself be led to where you wish to go.” A strange reverberating voice whispered from all directions, causing Nightmare to shiver and turn around, though there was no one else in the room. He turned back to stare at the orb “So this thing can take me back? Good, maybe I’ll finally get to kick Dream’s ass for causing all of this shit.” He pressed his palm against the orb and his breath hitched as he suddenly felt weightless, the world around him fading away as he felt himself being pulled along by a strong force of magic. 

Nightmare awoke lying down with his face pressed against the dirt. He quickly pushed himself up and gasped for breath, he frantically looked around wondering whether he had actually time travelled. His eyes widened in shock as he saw... himself? In the distance. He smirked as an idea sparked in his mind.

“Who the hell are you?”

“I’m you but from the future.” The other Nightmare stared at him in both shock and confusion. “How the heck does that even work?” The other Nightmare asked him. “Honestly I don’t even know and I don’t care, wanna go troll the fuck outta Dream?” He asked. The other Nightmare grinned. “Hell yeah!”


	4. Pranking Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna and Nightmare both successfully prank Dream

Dream sighed to himself as he slowly filled out paperwork in an attempt to lessen the colossal pile that had built up on his desk. He continued to scribble away with his pen for a couple more minutes, but was soon interrupted by a soft knocking at the door. “Come in.” He said aloud, prompting the other to open the door and entered his office. It was a rabbit monster who had entered, looking up at Dream, ready to speak. “Lord Dream, I've come to inform you that the criminal, Nightmare, has been captured and is currently being held in a JR cell” they explained. “Thank you for letting me know.” Dream said. The other nodded and soon left his office, pulling the door shut with a click. Dream sighed again and set the paperwork he was working on to the side. He pushed himself up off of the chair and swiftly exited the room.

Dream slowly approached the cell where Nightmare was kept and upon approaching could see Nightmare, leaning against the wall and looking in no way fearful of the situation, instead he was just casually smiling at Dream. “Hi Dream.” He said, looking over at the other. “... Hello Nightmare, where are your friends?” Dream asked, knowing that they'd probably show up at some point to free Nightmare yet again. “They don’t know I'm here.” Nightmare responded. “Good.” Dream murmurs. Ink walked into the room within a couple minutes of Dream being there. “Hello Ink, could you watch him closely in case his friends show up?” Dream asked. “Sure boss” Ink said, walking close to Nightmare's cell and leaning against a wall just beside it. Dream swiftly made his way out of the room.

Dream hadn’t even made it that far down the hall before he spotted something that stunned him “Sup Dream.” Luna said with a smug grin. “N-Nightmare? How did you get out of your cell so fast?” Dream asked, now glaring at him. “You really need to up your security, featherass. Getting outta that cell was drop dead easy” Luna said with a giggle that made Dream’s glare intensify at him. Luna could feel Dream’s glare burning a hole into his shirt with the intensity of it. 

\---

Nightmare whistled a random tune out of boredom from within the cell. “Dude, could you just shut up? That’s annoying the fuck outta me” Ink said. Nightmare kept on whistling louder and louder until Ink eventually just left, having had enough. Nightmare smirked and tugged a vent open to crawl through. After about five minutes of crawling, he could hear Luna’s voice growing louder and knew that he had to be close. Peering through another vent confirmed that he was now just above Luna and Dream. He chuckled as he watched Dream grow more and more irritated by the other and decided now was about the right time to confuse the fuck out of Dream. 

He kicked the vent, sending it clattering to the floor and slipped out, landing on his feet directly behind Dream. The sudden noise made Dream flinch and turn. Nightmare couldn’t help but laugh aloud as he watched Dreams expression change from irritation to pure confusion and shock. “Wh-what?” He stuttered, taken aback. “Hey Dream, how ya doing?” Nightmare asked. Dream just blinked and did a double take. Glancing behind to look at Luna, then back at Nightmare. “...Okay Nightmare. I don’t know how you managed to get a look alike, let alone convince them to dress like you to pull this prank, but this isn’t funny” Dream said. He wanted to glare at Nightmare, but he legitimately couldn’t tell which one was Nightmare. Luna giggled “What’s wrong Dream? Can you not tell us apart? Welp that’s a shame but we’re off” Before Dream can say anything more, Luna snatches Nightmare’s arm and sprints off down the halls.

Dream growled in frustration. “GUARD’S, AFTER THEM. STOP THE CRIMINAL FROM ESCAPING WITH THAT LOOK ALIKE!” He ordered, causing a bunch of JR guards to nod and rush off after the two of them.

They tried to catch Nightmare and Luna but the two were too fast and got away. Leaving Dream irritated that they had escaped, after all, he was just about done with the fate splitting machine. And had they not escaped, he would have been able to bring an end to all the negativity in the multiverse.

\---

Nightmare and Luna escaped through a portal to an empty outertale au once they were far enough away from JR. They both couldn’t help but die from laughter at Dream’s reaction. “Dude, he like, seriously couldn’t tell us apart! Didn’t even think to look at your eyes” Nightmare said between laughs. “I know, did you see the look on his face? Priceless” Luna remarked. “Yeah, that prank was the best shit ever pulled!” Nightmare said. “Hey, wanna see how Cross and Error will react if we pulled the same shit?” Luna asked. “Oh heck yeah I do” Nightmare said. Luna giggled even more and they both began planning out their prank on Cross and Error together.


End file.
